20x: Series one Kurama and Hiei
by Selfish Desires
Summary: A series of 20 ficlets about Kurama and Hiei. Yaoi pairing! Don't like don't read! 10 sweet and 10 sour stories!    **Old Story;Old Style;Rewrite coming soon?**
1. information

Alright every ficlet in here will be anywhere from a couple thousand words to as low as 600. I'll try my best to update as much as I can!

Enjoy the stories!


	2. Ficlet 1: Rain

_I can see your face_

_As you are coming near_

_And tell that something is wrong_

_Yet as the moment comes to ask you why_

_You turn and leave me behind_

_You leapt through my window_

_And into the rain_

_Never again did you turn my way_

_Now as I sit here waiting _

_The rain beating against my skin_

_I shall not budge_

_Until you return home_

_And I can see your face again…_

Red hair tickled the face of the person whom it belonged to, dancing it's was across the curves of his smooth porcelain skin. From an open window poured a sea of rain drops that hugged to the boys face, running down from his eyes to his cheeks betraying him with false tears. But among those false tears, and amidst the crimson tresses that lay atop his eyes, came real tears that all but clung to his tightly shut emerald eyes. Whimpering, as a gust of chilly winter air smacked him in the face, the boy withdrew from his spot on the window sill and moved over to rest on his bed. Clutching tightly onto his sheets, the boy drew them close to his body in hopes of raising his body temperature. "Shuuichi?"

"Yes Mother?"

Almost as if she were in the room, Shuuichi could imagine the sight of his mother pursing her lips together before speaking, "There's a man here to see you. He says it's very important."

Shuuichi sighed, snuggling himself closer to his blankets. "I don't feel like company mother, Can you please tell whomever it is that I'm sick and I need to rest."

"But Shuuichi, I really think you'd…"

Shuuichi hastily cut his mother off as he barked out in mild frustration, "I do not feel like arguing this mother, now please tell him to-"

"Hn, Is this how you're going to greet me from now on?"

Wide emerald eyes turned to the visitor in shock, and smile splaying itself on Shuuichis eyes, "H-hiei!"

Smirking slightly at the excitement in the foxes eyes as seeing him Hiei smirked, "Damn Kurama, if I'd of known you missed me that much I would have come back sooner."

Sudden realization hit Kurama as he lowered his gaze away from Hiei's, "What do you mean 'come back sooner'? You ran away last time I saw you, and you never said why…Or as a matter of fact never came back until now."

Noticing how Kurama fidgeted when he held his gaze, Hiei sighed taking a seat on the window sill. "I didn't know what to think."

"What?"

"About us Fox."

"What about us," Kurama spoke softly, "Are you ashamed of us Hiei?"

Crimson eyes widen in shock as he flitted over to Kuramas side, gathering the fox into his arms as he spoke softly into his ear, "I would never be ashamed of us fox. It just took me a while to adjust…But I love you fox…"

Smiling as he leaned closer to Hiei, "I love you too Firebaby."

"Then kiss me Fox."

As the two kissed the rain stopped, a single ray of sunlight highlighting the two.

_As you came in_

_I was shocked to see_

_How truly different you were_

_But now as I hold you_

_Close to my heart_

_I can still see_

_That you are and always will be_

_My Firebaby_


	3. ficlet 2: Soup

"Kurama, What the hell is this stuff?!"

Stirring the contents of his dinner bowl, Kurama sighed as he lifted his spoon to his lips to taste the hot liquid, "It's called Soup Hiei. It's a mixture of vegetables and broth, and quite good for you if I might add."

Scowling slightly as he watched Kurama slowly pick at the contents of his bowl, Hiei brought a spoonful of the soup to his nose sniffing it. "You've never made this before Fox. Is it safe?"

Chuckling slightly, Kurama leaned over the table holding his spoon to Hiei's lips. "Of course it's safe Hiei, Here try some." A smile lite over Kurama's lips as Hiei cautiously tasted the soup off his spoon before beginning to devour the bowl that sat before him. "See? I even got vegetables from the demon world just for you Firebaby."

"Damn Kurama. You got to make this more often. Is that rabbit?"

"I caught it this morning; you know I wouldn't feed you anything but fresh meat Firebaby."

Grunting his appreciation, Hiei helped himself to another bowl of soup before helping his lover clear the table. When all the dishes were washed, and the kitchen clean enough to pass the foxes inspection, Hiei led Kurama to the loveseat that sat currently unoccupied in the living room.

"Mm, did you enjoy your meal Firebaby?" Kurama asked as he snuggled deeply into Hiei's side, leaning over his lover so he could rest his face in the nape of Hiei's neck.

Tangling his right hand into the foxes long red tresses, Hiei snorted as he nuzzled his nose into Kurama cheek. "I ate enough for a week fox, how can you question if I liked it or not?"

Chuckling against Hiei's neck Kurama smirked as his lips began roaming, kissing Hiei's neck and chin, lifting him so his emerald eyes gazed deeply into Hiei's deep crimson ones. "Well, you eat so much Firebaby," Kurama purred as he drew circles into Hiei's chest with one of his fingers, "I'm just hoping you left room for dessert…"

Hiei smirked as Kurama's fingers tugged at his jeans. "I'm ALWAYS hungry for dessert when it's YOU on the menu Fox."

Pulling Hiei's lips against his own, Kurama smirked before pushing Hiei down. "I'll just have to make soup more often then…"

"I'll count on it…"

Nothing else was spoken as the two demons made love, although the distant thought of just when they would have soup again was on the back of both of their minds.


	4. Ficlet 3: Roses

"It truly happened faster than I expected," Kurama slowly explained, his long fingers tightly gripping the handle of his coffee mug. "It was as if he were here one minute, and gone the next."

Sitting across the from Kurama in the diner's booth was Yusuke, the toushins attention currently preoccupied with the waitress who had come up to serve him his glass of coffee. After thanking the girl who had served him, Yusuke turned his attention back to their conversation. "Do you know why?"

"What?"

Yusuke took a small sip of his coffee before answering, "Why he left that day."

Shaking his head, Kurama sighed as he fixed his gaze upon his coffee cup, "No. He refused to tell me anything. In a way, I guessed he was just being his typical self. That he would eventually come around."

-----

"Hiei?" Kurama looked up from his laptop to gaze upon the fire demon that sat across from him, "You seem tense, and is something wrong?"

'Hning' at his lover, Hiei turned his head away from Kurama, no longer allowing the fox's eyes to see his face. "I'm leaving." He stated bluntly, standing up to retrieve his Katana.

"Why?"

Hiei was not one to grace anyone, not even his best friend and lover a response. Hastily opening the window to escape from the room, Hiei didn't flinch as the glass window shattered onto the floor from the impact it made with the wall. Without a second glance to the stunned fox behind him, Hiei left.

-----

"And when did you find out?"

Kurama sighed as he lifted his gaze from the cup to meet yusuke's, "About a month later."

Scooting out of the booth, Yusuke stood next to Kurama patting the fox demons shoulder before heading for the exit. "I'm sorry Kurama. Call me if you need me."

Nodding at the Toushins retreating form, Kurama remained there for sometime before getting up to leave himself.

-----

The wind in the demon realm was all but calm as a young fox demon weaved himself through a small forest of special Makai trees. It had been almost three months since Hiei had left him, and Kurama had decided that he now owed him a visit.

After walking for what seemed like days, Kurama came across what he was looking for. He walked slowly into a large clearing, nothing but a circle of roses present in the large opening. Walking over to where a large rock stood proudly engulfed in a sea of red roses, Kurama kneeled, reaching out to pat the soft dirt before lifting his hand to brush away the dust that had covered the engraving on the stone.

Emerald eyes began to tear as Kurama allowed his fingers to trace the fire demons name on the stone, "Hiei…"

The whisper was lost in the wind as a sudden gust of chilly wind smacked the fox in the face. Ignoring his now burning cheeks, and how incredibly cold he had suddenly become Kurama continued to talk, his eyes now closed as his hand rested on Hiei's name, "I didn't understand what you meant when you said you were leaving Hiei, but now I do. Now, I wish I had gotten to hold you one more time and I…" The fox's sentence trailed off as he stood up and began to leave. With a small smile Kurama turned his head back to gaze once more at the Fire demons grave before whispering, "I love you."

With that said Kurama forever left the clearing, leaving Hiei to finally rest in peace.

-

**An-**

**Ah yes, I do write very short stories but I hope you are all enjoying them.**

**I just would like everyone to know that I start adult school on December 3****rd****, so my updating days will be limited to Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays.**


	5. Ficlet 4: Angel

Kurama almost moaned when the sultry music of the grand piano that stood gracefully in his living room chimed, the low notes the pianos musician played melting together in a song that had Kuramas heart yearning for more. Stumbling towards the piano, heavy lids fell over large emerald eyes as Kurama sat next to the young man playing the piano, humming along the lyrics of the song that flowed through his mind.

As the song came to an end, Kurama found himself craving more of this shadowed persons mysterious and tranquil music. Wrapping his fingers around the pianist wrist, Kurama allowed his eyes to flutter half open, a small smile splaying itself across his delicate face as he spoke. "Please play another one."

Red tinged the shadowed mans cheeks as Kuramas breathe tickled the side of his face, causing him to draw further away from the fox. As he allowed his hands to once again glide over the polished keys of the majestic piano, the shadow clad man closed his eyes and let the lyrics of an old Christmas song flow from his mouth.

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight _

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now." 

As the words came to an end, the pianos chiming stopped filling the room with silence. For what was to be the cause of a sudden pause in the music that so many had gathered around to listen to? A carefully placed mistletoe would be the only suspect.

As mischievous orbs of chocolate danced around the two, the toushin could only snicker at the ones that had been caught under his mistletoe. "Tradition has it; those under the mistletoe must kiss!"

With an icy glare, the shadowed mans face became clear under the bright Christmas lights, for unveiled by the patches of green and red came the face of an angel. The soft raven tresses were tamed for just that moment, a glimmer of gold caught in pure crimson eyes.

As the moment neared, and the faces drew closer all breathes in the room were held, but as petal soft lips collided in a kiss of passion with those of the angel, every thing seemed right.

As the two pulled apart, the room filled with silence as the angel studied the fox. "Kurama…"

Drawn closer by the call of the angel, Kurama smiled as he kissed his cheek, "Yes Firebaby?"

"Don't ever call me an angel again."

With a small smirk, and a forgotten glance the two drew together to kiss again. As the room of visitors clapped and cheered, the two sat preoccupied by the presence of a real angel.


	6. Ficlet 5: Wish

Hiei wasn't entirely sure just exactly what wishing was, but he damn well 'wished' he did. The concept of wishful thinking was new to Hiei, and he was sure there would be no way for it to control his emotions and thoughts.

Generally not one to think of such foolish topics, Hiei had began to obsess over this when Kurama had passed away sometime before. Though before the fox turned human had passed, Hiei would sit at his bedside all day long and listen to what his friend had to say.

"Peace," Kurama declared as Hiei entered his hospital room. When one eyebrow arched questioningly over a deep crimson eye he elaborated, "Peace between the three worlds. That's just one thing I wish I would be around to see."

'Hning' his normal response, Hiei turned his face away from Kuramas prying eyes, "That'll never happen."

Propping himself up onto his elbows, Kurama pressed a large button that raised his bed so he could sit up. "That's not true Hiei. Ningenkai is overall peaceful, not to mention Koenma and Yusuke have control over Reikai, and Makai. It could happen."

Kurama cringed as he felt Hiei's icy glare staring him down. Tossing a small scoff Kuramas way Hiei heatedly spoke, "That's one thing I never understood about you fox. You never give up that damned sense of hope."

Smiling slightly, Kurama gently pat the empty space on the bed beside him. When Hiei hesitated to sit Kurama nodded in encouragement. When he had finally settled down, Kurama began "That Hiei is where the power of wishing comes in. The stronger you believe in something, the more likely it is to happen."

"That's a fools thought."

Kurama smirked, "Than a fool I be…"

"Kurama?"

"Hm?"

"If I wished enough for you to be well again, would you get better?"

The smirk that had once covered Kurama's face dropped, a frown now splaying itself across his tired face as he spoke," I do not know Hiei. The power of a wish holds is strange, but if you can harbor this power…" A strange glow hides behind Kurama's emerald orbs as he speaks, "It would be a good for all mankind."

"Hn. Still the pain that speaks the truth I met so many years ago."

"I'd never change Hiei. Not now."

Hiei could only stare as Kurama drifted to sleep.

---

Looking up at the star filled sky, Hiei could only wonder which Kurama's was. After all Kurama had said that for every person who died a star was born. Hiei wondered if it were possible for a star as perfect as Kurama to be born.

He could only wish…


End file.
